And Then There Were Five
by GirlyGeek
Summary: One-shot Spin-off of 'Home with You'. Modo and Reina welcome Ace, Frehley and Carly into their family.


Here's the third in a series of one-shots based off of my 'Home with You' fic. I hope you guys enjoy it! XD

**Disclaimer:**I don't anything pertaining to Biker Mice from Mars (unfortunately). I do however own the OCs with the exception of Reina who belongs to Lightning-Alchemist-Rini.

* * *

His son cradled in his arms, Throttle watched with a smile as Rally and Tessa rode Bugaboo at an easy pace. He and Tessa had gone to the garage earlier that afternoon and found Rally introducing Tyler to the purple motorcycle. After months of not being ridden, the bike had been desperate to be taken out for a spin, and Throttle found he could not deny the bike the simple pleasure. So, he had more than happily taken possession of his son while Rally reacquainted herself with her bike. Throttle and Tessa had even cheered her on while she rode solo.

After Rally had spent some quality alone time with Bugaboo, she decided to take Tessa for a little ride as well-but not before making sure she had a helmet.

"Look Tyler my boy," Throttle said fondly as he held his son in such a way that he could watch his mother and sister. It was now almost five months since his birth and the infant was more than able to hold his head up on his own. "There go your mom and big sister. One day when you're old enough, I'll take you for a ride on my bike. Would you like that?"

Tyler smiled and gurgled in reply before throwing up a small fist.

"Yeah, I'd like that too," Throttle said with a chuckle. "I'll teach you everything I know about riding, son," he said before lightly touching his nose to Tyler's. "That's my job, you see," he said with a smile. "As your dad, it's my job to teach and guide you."

"Ah?" Tyler asked as he lightly grabbed his father's snout.

"Yep, that's right," Throttle said with a growing smile before turning his head just enough so he could lightly kiss his son's tiny palms. "It's my job, kiddo...a job I couldn't be happier with." He lightly touched his antennae to Tyler's head. Because he was not a full-blooded Martian, he did not have antennae. As a result, if Throttle wanted to share anything telepathically with his son, he had to do it the same way he did with Rally. But Throttle did not mind. Tyler was his son. He was a creation of the love he shared with Rally. So what if he was half human? It was only further proof that he was a part of both his parents, and Throttle was more than fine with that. "Sure do love you," he said softly with a smile.

Tyler smiled widely and clapped his little hands happily as he was suddenly filled with the inner warmth that only the fathomless love of a parent could create.

Throttle blinked and grinned when he saw Charley ride over to Rally and Tessa on her own bike and join them. His smile only widened when he heard the happy cheers and excited cries as the three females rode around without a care in the world.

"Hey bro."

Throttle turned his head and smiled in greeting as he saw Vinnie approaching with Jett in his arms. "Hey yourself. Hey, squirt," Throttle said fondly as he gently ruffled Jett's auburn curls-chuckling when the infant growled playfully and batted at his hand.

"Bet Baboo's happy," Vinnie said with a grin. "Wave to mama," he said to Jett.

"Yeah, Baboo's happy," Throttle answered with a nod. "He's been feeling really neglected lately. Even when Rally couldn't ride him because of her baby belly, she still visited him. But that stopped once Tyler was born."

"Yeah, same thing with Charley," Vinnie said with a nod. "But now things are starting to settle I told her to go have some fun."

"Same here," Throttle said before gently nuzzling his son's hair. "Not that mommy doesn't have fun when she's with you," he said with a smile. "But I think the poor thing was a day away from rolling into our bedroom for some attention," he said with a chuckle as he grinned at his brother-in-law.

Vinnie threw back his head and laughed. "That would've been interesting." He watched the three females silently for a few moments. "I can't wait 'til Jett's big enough for me to take on Sweetheart. I can't wait to teach him how to ride."

"It'll happen soon enough, bro," Throttle said with a small chuckle. "And before we both know it, they'll have their own bikes."

"Yeah, that's true," Vinnie said with a small nod. "Hear anything from Modo or Reina today?"

"Not a word," Throttle said with a shake of his head. "They've been on full alert these past few days. I hope the triplets come soon," he said with a sigh. "Poor Reina girl looks ready to pop. She can't even get around on her own, Modo has to carry her."

"Yeah, I know," Vinnie said with a sigh. "Can you imagine having _three_Mavericks growing inside of her? Mama maverick said Modo was a big baby when he was born, and he was just by himself."

"Yeah..." Throttle said with a nod as he continued watching the three females.

"You know...I never thought I'd be here," Vinnie mused. "I never thought I'd be here where I am right now...wife, kid...you know, domesticated," he said with a chuckle. "And I know it sounds crazy, but now that it's happened...I can't picture my life any other way," he said as he gently nuzzled the top of Jett's head before lightly touching his antennae to his head. Like Tyler, the white-furred hybrid was also born without antennae.

Throttle smiled softly. "Yeah, trust me Vincent...I know how you feel. It's a feeling of being whole and at peace. I never thought I would ever feel that way..." The sound of his communicator beeping to life snapped him out of his reverie, and he removed it from his belt before flipping it open. "Hey, Modo. What's up, bro?"

In the communicator screen, Modo's face was a mixture of panic and excitement. "Guys! Bros, it's happening! Reina's havin' my babies!"

"You call the doctor yet?" Vinnie asked.

"Of course I called the doctor!" Modo answered indignantly. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"Keep your shirt on, big guy," Throttle said with a smile. "We'll be right over."

* * *

_...Almost nine hours later..._

"Dear God...someone kill me and put me out of my misery!" Reina wailed as she white-knuckled Modo's robotic hand and breathed through another contraction.

"You're doin' just fine, Rei darlin'," Modo said as soothingly as he could while his other arm supported Reina around her shoulders.

"Just remember to breath, Rei girl," Ceres said as she gently dabbed at Reina's forehead with a damp cloth. "Just keep breathin' through it and think about how soon it'll be that you'll be holdin' your precious little ones in your arms."

"Yeah, darlin'," Modo said with a smile as he gave his wife's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Just think of Ace, Frehley and Carly. They'll be here real soon."

"Not soon enough," Reina managed to clenched teeth. "Oh, God here comes another one!" She held her husband's mechanical arm in a death grip as she was hit with another contraction.

Modo nuzzled and kissed Reina's forehead. "You're amazin', I want you to know that."

"Don't you give me that crap!" Reina snapped. "_You_ did this to me! I hate you!"

Ceres chuckled at her son's genuinely helpless expression. "Don't worry, Modo honey..._all_ women say that."

"Really?" Modo asked worriedly.

"Yes," both Ceres and the doctor answered together with small, amused smiles.

Modo's expression became a little more relaxed before turning to the doctor. "How much long-" he was cut off by Reina's cry of pain.

"That was fifteen seconds," the black-furred doctor said as she put on a pair of fresh gloves. "Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Maverick," she said with a smile. "Let's bring your babies into this world."

* * *

_...Living room; twenty minutes later..._

"She's sure been in there a while," Vinnie said softly so as not to wake Tyler and Jett who were just drifting off to sleep in the makeshift hammock he and Throttle had constructed. Despite the hour, neither Rally nor Charley had wanted to leave Reina in order to put their own babies to bed, so their husbands came up with a way to put their son's to bed in a way that would be comfortable for all of them.

"She's having three babies, remember?" Throttle whispered as he adjusted the blanket covering Tessa as she slept on the sofa. He tenderly kissed her forehead before going over to stand by Rally who was currently humming _Hey Jude_ softly while gently rocking the hammock back and forth. "Tessa's sleeping like an angel. How's it going over here, oh perfect wife of mine?" he asked in a low whisper.

"They've finally drifted off," Rally answered with a whisper as she smiled. "This was a really good idea," she said before standing on tip toe to kiss her husband's cheek. "Good thinking, you two."

"Heh, of course sweetheart," Vinnie said with a grin. "I'm not just a pretty face ya know."

Throttle rolled his eyes before gently drawing Rally to him and escorting he away from the hammock. "You're right, you're a loudmouth too," he said with a teasing smirk.

"All part of my charm," Vinnie said with a grin.

"Yeah, that's the truth," Charley said softly with a chuckle as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of fresh coffee. "I figured we could use these," she said as she handed the mugs out before taking one for herself. "Who knows how much longer we'll be waiting?" She had just taken a sip when the door to the bedroom opened and the doctor stepped out. "Is everything okay?"

"How's Rei-Rei?" Rally asked.

"Mommy and babies are doing fine," the doctor said with a smile. "I had to do an emergency Cesarean because the babies were bigger than I thought they would be...too be birthed naturally, but everything went beautifully. All three babies are healthy and their mother is resting comfortably."

"Can we go in?"

"Not until tomorrow," the doctor answered. "Mrs. Maverick is sleeping and she needs her rest."

"Alright, we understand," Charley said. "What do you say, guys? Finish our coffee and then head home?"

"Sounds like a plan," Vinnie answered.

* * *

_...Later..._

While his wife slept soundly-Reina's body recovering from the exhaustion of its earlier ordeal-all Modo could do was gaze down at his three newly born children in awe as they slept peacefully in their cribs. They were all three covered in grey fur, and though only Carley had wisps of blond hair on top of her head, all three of them had their mother's green eyes.

Reina...

Modo looked over his shoulder at his wife's peacefully slumbering form. She truly was an amazing woman. Modo still could not believe that the three angels that were his children had actually come out of the blond Earther...that they had actually fit inside of her. Even though he had watched their births with his own eye, he could not even begin to fathom the miracle that he had witnessed. Turning his head, he gazed back down at his children. His children...his sons and his little girl, they truly were precious little miracles-not only in their creation but in their birth as well.

"You're my precious gifts," he whispered softly as he lovingly caressed the heads of his sleeping children in turn with his normal hand. "Your mama gave you to me because she is an amazin' woman. She's amazin' not only because she chose to love me, but because she also gave me the three of you...the three of you really do come from the both of us. There's bits of both me and your mama in each of you, and we've loved you from the first moment we knew we were gonna have you."

The gentle giant was silent for a few moments and simply gazed lovingly down at his sons and daughter. "As your dad, I promise that I will always be there for the three of you. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life protecting and guiding you. I'm gonna teach you all everything I know. Now, I know I'm gonna mess up every now and again, but there's one thing that you can always be sure of...and that's that my love will never be something that you'll have to earn."

Modo sighed softly as he smiled tenderly down at his children. "I'm Modo Maverick. I'm your father, and I'm gonna love the three of you 'til the day I die."


End file.
